A Companion To The Lonely
by Shadow Veli
Summary: Daniel's hiding from a monster, when he suddenly gets a guardian character. Of course, he has no idea what it is, and seems wary of it at first. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

I pressed against the wall of the closet, the rasping breaths of this strange monster was right outside. Quietly, I shuffled through the notes and diary entries I had round in varying places in the abandoned castle. I couldn't find a single fact about these creatures, though it did mention servants of some sort. I have no clue why I even picked these up in the first place, even if I was slowly piecing together was I assumed to be my own journal. The more I read, the more I can't believe I had done those horrible things. Soon, I feared I would reach a point in which I wouldn't want to read on.

But I have to. My note from my former self said that I had drank an amnesia potion, and I need to know why I didn't have the strength to kill Alexander before. But the potion must've had a peculiar affect on me. I could hear things, not like a madman, but almost like memories of the victims of the torture I inflicted. Sometimes, though, I swear it was my own voice, and what I assumed to be the voice of Alexander. I dreaded when I went into the torture rooms. I don't think I'd be able to forget their agony-filled screams and pleas of mercy even if I drank more of the strange potion I had consumed.

And I still had to face the Shadow, something following me because of the orb which I had once had, until I had given it to Alexander, not really knowing what he really meant to use it for. The creature, which I had guessed was some sort of twisted form of a human, had left some time ago, but I was too absorbed in my thoughts to notice. Now I dared light a candle in the closet, and studied it's flame as to regain some of my sanity.

What I saw shocked me. A pure black egg rested by my feet, and with what seemed to be a lantern outlined on it. I cracked, which surprised me even more, and out of it came the strangest little man I'd ever seen. The hair was black, as was the clothes. It took me a moment to realize that the thing was floating. It was also glowing, which intrigued me even more. It was so bright, the candle, which had been previously blown out at the cracking of the egg, wouldn't have done anything to light the small, confined space.

It sat down on the lantern which was unlit at the moment. I, having used all the oil that was in it, hadn't bothered to refill it. "My name's Kazuki," He said, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "And I'm your guardian character." My guardian character? This strange little floating man claims he's my guardian character, which seems to be a peculiar thing in the first place.

While I was thinking, my so-called guardian character opened the doors of the closet and floated out, and muttered something that sounded like "character change". I would've asked what he was doing, but I was busy noticing that everything was brighter. But nothing was lit. What should've been a pitch-black room was easy to see in. Tentatively I took a step out of the creaking closet, but no creak came. I looked around, bewildered, and tried stomping my foot on the floor. No noise.

"What did you do?" I finally whispered. Kazuki had muttered something strange, and I wondered if he had put some sort of spell on me. It wouldn't be surprising, considering the past events that had come before this. Of course, I had no real reason to not believe. I was stuck in an abandoned castle with deformed humans and a baron from another world.

Kazuki, having gone far ahead, headed back. "I used a character change. You won't make any noise, and you see in the dark as you would see if you were in daylight. That way you can stare a gatherer in the face, and he won't even know you're there until he touches you or a torch is lit. You can leave the lantern and tinderboxes behind."

I dropped the tinderboxes, but still held tightly to the lantern, my only form of reality. "Gatherers?" I wondered out loud. Those must be the creatures that had terrorized me ever since I woke up and found that note. Just then, as if on queue, a 'gatherer' walked down the hallway, completely oblivious to my presence. I was able to get a good look at the thing. Its jaw, which should've been attached to it's skull, rested on it's chest. A few teeth, yellow and rotting, were scattered around what was once a mouth. The bulging eyes on its head made me wonder how it even saw. Its left hand was replaced with iron claw, and a single rope was wrapped around it's body.

It walked right past me, and didn't seem to notice me staring at it. That's when I realized that I had been breathing heavily, but no sound came out. Kazuki went on ahead, where the gatherer had come from, and I followed after it, no longer afraid.

**(A/N) Should I do a second chapter, or keep it a one-shot? I have a poll up on my profile, go and vote. And don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**(This picks up in the wine cellar, that last chapter was when you pick up the laudanum and the monster spawns. ...Let's just pretend there was a closet there because I'm too lazy to change it.)**

I searched the shelves, looking for that slightly familiar blue tint to objects that I had seen before. Strangely, any of these objects with this certain glow to it always ended up being of a use to me, whatever it might be. Three of the other chemicals I had picked up in this cellar had that same hue, and I remember seeing four places for chemicals in the laboratory. I picked it up carefully, tucking it into my coat pockets. Kazuki floated over and sat down on the shelf in front of me. "So whaddya wanna know?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Kazuki sighed. "I said, what do you want to know? Ya know, about me and all that jazz."

I looked at him curiously. "What are you? Where did you come from?"

"I'm your Guardian Character, like I stated back there. More like a living version of your dreams, in a way."

"My dreams?" I echoed. With these strange things happening to me, I was beginning to think that things like these wouldn't seem illogical anymore. Like they would seem, normal, in a sense. Like I could get used to this. But a living dream? This seemed so much like a nightmare, it sounds impossible for a dream to come out of this.

"Yeah. Back in that little closet over there ya wanted light, right? You were wishin', like a sorta fantasy, for light to come. And viola! Here I am! All sparkly and stuff to light your way. Speaking of which..." The room went dark. "Your character change just faded."

"What is a character change?" I fearfully asked, my voice rising and quickening in the dark.

"It's where you kinda get the powers of your Guardian Character, in a way. But it doesn't last forever ya know, otherwise the room wouldn't be so dark. Now get your ass moving, we got a lot ta do before we get outta here." I was appalled by the language he used, but followed him nevertheless, glancing behind my shoulder for that creature I had seen.

I headed up the stairs, wincing slightly at every creak of the old wood beneath my feet.

**(A/N) Hey guys, so a couple of you wanted me to continue this, so I am! I'll be doing the game, in a sense, and adding Kazuki into it and changing a few aspects of it. I might continue after the ending of the game, if I feel like I should.** **It's also gonna be a drabble series, and don't expect regular updates.**

**I might want to explain something. In the game, all items you pick up have a blue-ish hue. I read up on the Amnesia Wiki that the orb causes Daniel to see things he needs glow like that. So yes, I will be using that to explain why he picks up stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

I covered my nose with my sleeve as a strong stench hit me. A wave of nausea washed over me, the smell was overpowering. It reeked of chemicals and failed experiments, filling the air and making it hard to breathe. I coughed a few times and even Kazuki seemed affected by it.

"Just hurry up, we don't got all day." _Have_, I corrected in my mind. But I nodded in agreement and held the lantern up in front of me to get a better view of the laboratory. I slowly made my way down the steps, the creaking of the old wooden steps filling the silent room. I prayed that there were no more of those creatures down here and opened the door to what I assumed was the room where they mixed all the chemicals.

In the room, there were old chemicals on dusty shelves, collecting more and more dust as time went by. Some bottles were laying on the floor, some were even smashed, their contents long gone, leaving only a stain on the dirty floor to remind people of their presence.

I picked up an old note on the table. It said that all of the important chemicals had been moved to the wine cellar. Ah, that would have been helpful to know earlier, before I'd gone in search of what I needed myself.

Opened the drawers, I found nothing but another tinderbox. Glancing over to my right, I spotted the mixing table. I made my way over to it, pulling the chemicals from the tattered bag strapped to my side. It took a while to open the chemicals, but after I'd gotten them open I poured the chemicals into a vial, heating up the burner underneath each other. I looked around the room until I'd found a chemical pot for mixing. I placed that by the end of the pipe. Twisting each knob, the combined chemicals flowed out into the chemistry pot.

My end result was an acidic liquid. As I reached for the pot, a shudder shook the building. I lost my balance and fell, hitting my head against the ground. Kazuki swore and ducked under me from the falling debris.

I shut my eyes and waited for the shaking to stop. Once is subsided, I cautiously opened my eyes and looked around. Everything still seemed to be intact, and the acid hadn't spilled. I picked myself up off the ground, and Kazuki came to float beside me.

"C'mon, let's go." He ran his hand through his short brown hair quickly. I picked up the acid, handling it carefully, and opened the door.

"Wow..." I breathed as I saw the destruction.

"God damn..." I heard Kazuki mutter.

**(A/N) Nothing really to say here, so see ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I surveyed the damage around me. The stairway had completely collapsed, leaving no way back up. I picked my way through the wreckage. Kazuki flew around, trying to find a way for me to get up.

I lightly pulled at the rubble on the ground, testing it's weight. Surprisingly, it moved easily. The movement caused others to shift and fall, crashing together. I cringed at the noise.

"Hey, can ya move that thing of here?" Kazuki asked from atop the ledge. There was a spot where the side had crumbled, leaving a space to climb up. Unfortunately it was too high for me to reach. Setting down the acid carefully, I hefted a large section of planks still attached together, and set it down so it formed a sort of ladder.

I dusted off my hands, which had acquired dirt and dust during my labors. I picked up the pot of acid in one hand and began to climb with the other. Kazuki waited, hands crossed and tapping his foot on nothing.

I threw open the door out of the laboratory and stepped through. As I did, my vision darkened for a moment as a memory flashed across my sight before dissipating, and my sight returned to normal.

I heard a howling as pink-red shapes appeared before me. They were the same as those blocking my path. It was too large to step over, so I began making my way across it. The instant my foot made contact, a burning sensation filled my entire being. I jumped back, spilling some of the acid on it in the process, to which the thing melted away to nothing.

My vision was hazy and my ears rung, but I heard the faint sound of Kazuki laughing. I cleared my throat and tried to compose myself, but my foot with which I had stepped on the strange substance stun wildly. I hissed in pain and unscrewed a bottle of laudanum. I took a swift swig of the potion, feeling better instantaneously.

I walked on with what pride I had left, Kazuki still snickering behind me.

**(A/N) I actually wrote quite a bit at school (considering the slow pace I write) so there'll be another chapter right after this, or whenever I feel like typing it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I threw the acidic liquid, watching as the substance disappeared before my eyes. The pathway ahead of me was clear, and I held the lantern out before lighting it. The path lit up, and I made my way toward the door. Feeling something light touch my shoulder, I looked over to see Kazuki sitting there.

Once again, my vision darkened and a memory flashing before my eyes. I could see after a few moments only to look down a long hallway.

I took a step forward only to have my sight change again. This time, it brightened and faded quickly, leaving a dulled and blurred world. I heard my own voice speak, along with another voice – Alexander. He warned not to stray off the path and everything returned to normal.

Even now, I listened to Alexander's words and kept moving forward. We turned the final corner that led into a room with enormous kegs -

A long, guttural growl resonated throughout the room. Quickly, I threw opened the lantern door and blew out the light.

The room became enclosed in total darkness. I began to panic and felt my breath quicken.

"Kazuki," I breathed. I could still feel him sitting on my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Can you, um," I fumbled for my words, both from confusion and fear. "Can you do that one thing?"

"Huh?"

"Uh, w-where the room-m b-becomes l-lighter." I was beginning to stutter horribly. My vision swam before my eyes, regardless of the fact that I was unable to see.

"Character change?" Kazuki asked. At those words, everything brightened. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief, but still able to hear the creature, a gatherer it was called...

I paused. It sounded suspiciously close...

I opened my eyes.

Standing not five feet from me, was the creature that haunted me every turn. I stigled a gasp. It's back was turned towards me, so if it was able to see in the dark it would not have noticed me. It was then that I also noticed the creatures lack or clothing.

Kazuki whistled sarcastically. "Dat ass."

**(A/N) xD**


End file.
